The present invention relates to a single seater motor vehicle with essentially exposed wheels and an aerodynamically shaped body extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction and resembling an aircraft body, which is formed by a base body of a cross section at least sectionwise approximately in the shape of a door arch and having negative lift surfaces provided in the front and rear and extending transversely to the vehicle longitudinal direction and with lateral bodies of approximately rectangular cross section.
A known single seater motor vehicle (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 253,605) includes a base body in which lateral bodies extend adjacent the longitudinal sides of the base body. Additionally, the base body is provided with a front section which extends from the front wheels over the essential width of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a single seater motor vehicle, at the body of which are provided aerodynamic devices which not only improve the negative lift of the motor vehicle but also its air-resistance coefficient.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the base body--as viewed in top plan view--has a configuration tapering toward the front and rear in such a manner that it possesses its greatest width on a transverse plane located between the wheel axes but adjacent the rear wheels, in that the base body--as viewed in bottom plan view--has a configuration tapering toward the front and rear in such a manner that it possesses its greatest width in a cross plane within the area of the front wheels, in that the base body includes a boundary wall at its bottom side that extends parallel to the road surface, and more particularly, over a substantial partial area of this bottom side, in that the lateral bodies are provided at their bottom sides adjacent the front wheels with concave guide sections which lead away from horizontal boundary walls, in that the boundary walls are continued at the bottom side of the lateral bodies to the rear of the guide sections, on the one hand, horizontally up to the rear wheels and, on the other, as through-flow channels, in that the through-flow channels rise from the boundary walls and extend inside of the rear wheels, and in that the lateral bodies are constructed above the inlet openings in the manner of a wing profile.
The principal advantages achieved with the present invention reside in that, on the one hand, a good negative lift for improving the driving behavior of the motor vehicle is achieved by the different aerodynamic body arrangements and, on the other, its air resistance coefficient is relatively low.